


The Teasing 707

by NekoAyane



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAyane/pseuds/NekoAyane
Summary: Just Seven teasing Yoosung.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Kudos: 22





	The Teasing 707

The characters of Mystic Messenger are not mine! The plot is!

“Yoosung!~” I could distinctly hear 707 calling me down the hall...

With annoyance, I irritably rolled my eyes, what do you want Seven?” I immediately knew he’d be up to his crazy shenanigans with me just like any other day...

“SURPRISE HUG~! HAHAHAHA~!”

To my surprise, he trampled over me. My whole face slamming into the floor, and boy did it hurt! I got up rubbing my eyes grunting in a slight bit of pain...

“Aww...Are you already irritated with me Yoosung?~” he teased me playfully.

I scoffed at him, “No, not at all seven...You're a fine sight for my sore eyes...” I replied sarcastically back at him.

If anything, he was more of a pain to my eyes! Especially right now...

I was a bit grudgeful over the fact that he didn’t help me to get my fallen butt up standing again! “You're as sweet as ever Yoosung~!” Seven giggled mischievously, adding more impact to injury...

Before I would just walk, and make my distance between Seven and myself, he jerked me by the arm before I could go any further. Than pulling me close whispering, “I have a code for a new, majestic, OP, gear for LOLOLOL...but~ if you--” In an instant, I was overwhelmed with excitement!!!

“WHATS THE CODE!!!” I shouted shaking his shoulder desperately dying to know!

He quickly turned off his phone, “Oh oops!~ I forgot the code!~” Once letting go of me, he dashed running far from me!

“Seven…” I growled furiously blazing in furry, “COME BACK HERE!!!”

I was so enraged that he would trick me! I was this close to getting the latest code from my favorite game!

I ran as fast as I could, I was so enraged, I wanted to strangle him, (Not really).


End file.
